warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jan III Sobieski
Jan III Sobieski (ur. 17 sierpnia 1629 roku w Olesku, zm. 17 czerwca 1696 w Warszawie) - król Polski od 1674 roku, hetman wielki koronny od 1668 roku, hetman polny koronny od 1666 roku, marszałek wielki koronny od 1665 roku, a chorąży wielki koronny od 1656 roku. Jan Sobieski pochodził ze znanego rodu Sobieskich z Sobieszyna. Jan był synem Jakuba Sobieskiego i Zofii Daniłowiczowskiej. Studiował w Akademii Krakowskiej, a następnie uzupełniał wykształcenie w czasie dwuletniego pobytu we Francji, Niemczech, Holandii i Anglii. Do kraju powrócił w 1648 roku i na czele własnej chorągwi uczestniczył w kampanii zborowskiej i beresteckiej, podczas tej ostatniej został ciężko ranny. W czasie najazdu szwedzkiego przeszedł w 1665 roku na stronę Karola Gustawa, rychło jednak porzucił szeregi szwedzkie i uczestniczył w dalszej walce po stronie Polskiej. Na zaprzyjaźnionym dworze Jana Kazimierza poznał Marię Kazimierę d'Arquien (Marysieńkę), którą po śmierci jej męża zaślubił potajemnie 14 maja 1665, a oficjalnie 5 lipca tegoż roku. W 1665 roku mianowany został marszałkiem wielkim koronnym, w 1666 roku hetmanem polnym; w rok później, odpierając szczupłymi siłami natarcie silnej armii kozacko-tatarskiej pod Podhajcami, wykazał tam talent znakomitego wodza. Po wyborze króla Michała Korybuta Wiśniowieckiego 19 czerwca 1669, przeszedł do opozycyjnego stronnictwa tzw. malkontentów. Sobieski zawiązał spisek detronizacyjny i doprowadził pierwszy raz w historii I Rzeczypospolitej do zerwania sejmu koronacyjnego (1 października-12 listopada 1669). Król Francji Ludwik XIV powierzył Sobieskiemu misję popierania do korony polskiej kandydatury księcia Charles'a-Paris d'Orléans-Longueville. Stał się wówczas głównym wrogiem frakcji dworskiej. Gdy ta zawiązała przeciw niemu konfederację w Gołębiu, Sobieski odpowiedział konfederacją w Szczebrzeszynie. W 1671 Sobieski odparł duży najazd Tatarów, ale wobec buntu hetmana wielkiego litewskiego, przywódcy stronnictwa dworskiego, Michała Kazimierza Paca, nie mógł dokończyć walk. Sobieski ostrzegał króla o złym stanie twierdzy w Kamieńcu Podolskim, ale ten nie uczynił nic, by to zmienić. 26 sierpnia 1672 po tureckim ataku twierdza padła i Podole przeszło na 27 lat pod jarzmo tureckie. Jesienią 1672] przeprowadził jedną z najbardziej imponujących operacji wojskowych w historii, znaną jako wyprawa Sobieskiego na czambuły tatarskie. Dysponując zaledwie 3000 jazdy pobił kilkudziesięciotysięczne wojska tatarskie, uwalniając 44 000 ludzi z jasyru. 11 listopada 1673 odniósł świetne zwycięstwo nad Turkami pod Chocimiem. Ocaleć miało zaledwie 4 000 z 30 000 żołnierzy wroga. Triumf ten przyniósł mu sławę w świecie i koronę polską. Gdy 10 listopada 1673 zmarł król Michał Korybut Wiśniowiecki, szlachta na sejmie elekcyjnym, jedynie przy sprzeciwie części posłów litewskich, wybrała 19 maja 1674 na jego następcę Jana III Sobieskiego. Znaczną rolę w elekcji odegrała Marysieńka, żona Sobieskiego. Sobieski uzyskał 3 450 głosów elektorskich szlachty. Za najpilniejsze zadanie dla Rzeczypospolitej król Jan III Sobieski uznał zawarcie pokoju z Turcją, odzyskanie ważnego strategicznie Kamieńca Podolskiego i przerwanie nieustannego pasma wojen na południowych granicach państwa. W tym celu jesienią 1674 Rzeczpospolita wznowiła działania wojenne na froncie tureckim. Zdobyte zostało niemal całe Podole Kamieniec – zablokowany. Na więcej Sobieskiego nie było stać, gdyż hetman wielki litewski Michał Kazimierz Pac znów zabrał wojska litewskie i wrócił na Litwę. Uważa się, że uczynił on to w interesie Brandenburgii; po pokonaniu Turków Sobieski zamierzał bowiem odebrać Prusy Książęce. Plany te zresztą spełzły na niczym, głównie dlatego, że Brandenburgia sprzymierzyła się z Francją. W 1675 Sobieski odparł Tatarów spod Lwowa. W 1676 Tatarzy i potężna armia turecka znów przekroczyła Dniestr, ale nie potrafiła zdobyć Żurawna. Po rozejmie Kamieniec Podolski pozostał przy Turcji, lecz zwróciła ona Białą Cerkiew, zrezygnowała z haraczu, oddała brańców i zobowiązała się do poskromienia tatarskich i kozackich wypadów. Przez kolejnych 7 lat Polska nie prowadziła wojen. W kraju narastała opozycja przeciwko królowi, opłacana złotem przez Austrię i Brandenburgię. W Małopolsce uknuto nawet spisek detronizacyjny, by obalić Jana III Sobieskiego, a tron przekazać niemieckiemu księciu Karolowi Lotaryńskiemu, ożenionemu z wdową po królu Michale Korybucie Wiśniowieckim. Kierując się swym wielkim doświadczeniem wojennym, Sobieski zreformował wojska Rzeczypospolitej, zmieniając ich organizację i wyposażenie. Z oddziałów piechoty ostatecznie znikła pika, natomiast wszyscy muszkieterzy zostali wyposażeni w berdysze. Zwiększyło się znaczenie artylerii i dragonii, w ataku ciężkozbrojna husaria pozostawała główną siłą przełamującą. Śmierć króla Jana III Sobieskiego zastała w Wilanowie 17 czerwca 1696. Przyczyną był atak serca, po długotrwałej chorobie. Jego żona Maria Kazimiera zmarła w 1716 r. w Blois, we Francji. Oboje są pochowani na Wawelu w Krakowie. Serce króla spoczywa w kaplicy królewskiej (bł. Anioła z Akry) w kościele kapucynów w Warszawie. Tron po Janie III Sobieskim przypadł Augustowi II Mocnemu, z saskiej dynastii Wettynów. Pamięć o Janie III Sobieskim w Warszawie Imię Jana III Sobieskiego noszą: * Szkoła Podstawowa nr 307 im. Króla Jana III Sobieskiego * LXXV Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Jana III Sobieskiego w Warszawie * Rezerwat leśny im. Jana III Sobieskiego * Pomnik Jana III Sobieskiego w Wilanowie * Pomnik Jana III Sobieskiego w Ujazdowie * Ulica Jana III Sobieskiego Sobieski, Jan Kategoria:Biografie